This research proposal will help elucidate the pathophysiology of childhood OSAS by determining the relative roles of anatomic & neuromuscular factors. A better understanding of the pathophysiology of this disease will lead to better management & treatment, & may ultimately allow us to determine which children with OSAS are at risk for recurrence of the disease during adulthood. Early identification of high risk patients will allow for early recognition & treatment, & possibly prevention, of a recurrence of OSAS. Subjects will undergo baseline polysomnography to confirm that they are normal or have OSAS (this will have been done as part of the clinical evaluation in the OSAS subjects.